


【约稿】克制

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 【光之战士形象有改动】人狠话不多骑士x独臂武士要求：二人搭档很久，骑士趁虚而入的故事下药，舔肛，半public sex，断肢描写，教堂
Relationships: 冒险者x光之战士, 骑士x武士
Kudos: 10





	【约稿】克制

有人在他旁边的长椅坐了下来，武士从小憩中缓缓回神。他不用睁眼也知道来人是他的老搭档，骑士。隔着老远，从他推开这座教堂沉重的大门时，亮闪闪的铠甲就嘎吱嘎吱地暴露了骑士的行踪。骑士附身过来——武士感受到——往他鼻子底下塞来什么香喷喷的酒。武士鼻子不受控制地嗅动几下，眼睛睁开一条缝，眯着瞅了一眼骑士手中的酒囊。  
“好东西，我从忘忧骑士亭搞来的。”骑士在武士嘟起嘴去嘬瓶口时，拿回酒囊自己喝了一口，然后在武士挑眉的不满眼神中递还给他。“想着你大概在哪个又冷又破的地方蹲着 就给你捎上了。”他抬眼示意这个昏暗的教堂。  
武士伸出右手接了过来——身体转动时，他黯淡红袍下空荡荡的左臂位置的衣料垂落下去，蒙灰的金丝微弱地折射着玫瑰窗中仿佛来自天国的光芒。  
骑士默不作声地注视着武士，他盯着他上下滚动的喉结，竭力遏制着自己随着他的吞咽而咽下自己口中分泌过多的唾液：一下，两下，三下，武士喝下的分量已经足够了。骑士不动声色地估计着。武士对他深怀信任，不疑有他，因此他肯定不知道不仅酒是好东西，里面的料也是好东西。  
骑士疯狂渴望自己搭档的肉体——这在他初期结识已经声明在外的独臂武士时，他自己还没有意识到。他只是像每个向往传说的冒险者一样不可自遏地追逐着导师的光芒。武士二人一路从苦寒的伊修加德来到黄金港，就是在那座繁华港口的温泉里，骑士第一次见到武士从不示人的、布满陈年伤痕的后背。他的眼神黏在那小麦色、肌肉纠结的肉体上，像个毛头孩子一样愣在屏风外半天没回神。然后武士回头，莫名其妙地看着他，大斧留在他左臂的伤痕冲入骑士的眼帘，皮肤收拢的尽头几乎让骑士勃起。后来给武士擦背的时候（武士似乎很享受这种活动），他看着在自己手下重新变洁净的皮肤，堪堪忍住舔上去的冲动。自那日起，骑士每天与武士的同行都变成了修行。他只敢挑武士背对他或者（能确认）已经熟睡的时候才能放肆地妄想自己的目光穿透武士的袍子，沿着他的腰侧和狭窄的臀线抚摸。有时旅途中两人要挤一张床，他就会抓住机会假装梦中翻身，凑到武士身旁吸入他身上淡淡的汗味和尘土气息。然而武士是那么疲惫又那么遥远，骑士从未敢提起他的遐思。只有一次——他们途径格里达尼亚时，红莲节的烟花让他们驻足欣赏。就这一次，骑士正视着武士低下了头——有那么一瞬间，骑士以为武士亮晶晶的眼里闪过了什么，但马上被错开了脸的武士打断了。  
于是骑士继续扮演着可靠而正直的角色，替武士挡下正面的攻击，直到他们再次回到伊修加德。忘忧骑士亭有很下流的玩意，骑士从未动过念头。但今天喝酒时旁桌的撺掇让他做出了会被哈罗妮诅咒的冲动选择——但一想到会真正拥有武士，他又觉得什么都是可以接受的了。  
带着兜帽的贩子跟他保证过，只要三口，连鲁加族的壮汉都能撂倒，几个小时手脚无力无法行动不成问题。考虑到对象是蛮族英雄、红莲解放者，骑士又在贩子再三承诺没有后遗症后，要求贩子下重几分。无论如何，武士这次是不可能逃脱了——骑士盯着武士，接过他递回来的空酒囊，和他脸上的满足。  
“唔，劲儿有点大。”武士甩甩头，他棕色的头发有点长了，细细地盖住他的眼睛，“才喝了几口就觉得有点上头。”武士说，“一会儿我要是趴了你记得收拾——”  
话还没说完，武士似乎被一阵眩晕所袭击，身子一歪，差点扑到骑士怀里。武士敏捷地撑住了自己，避免额头装上骑士的铠甲。然后他费力地眨巴眼睛。  
“海德林在上，这是什么。。我头好晕。。这劲儿也太。。”他上下眼皮要粘在一起般的沉重。他的独臂开始打颤，力量在流失，而骑士体贴而担忧地接他进怀——至少看起来是这样。要不是武士的感官被一步步削弱，骑士擂鼓般的心跳声一定会出卖自己。武士在被骑士搂住后瘫进他怀中，这让骑士激动到几乎全身颤抖：热烘烘的武士，重量舒适的压在自己肩膀，平日里不苟言笑的男人此时软软地挂在他身上，寻求他的帮助。。骑士收紧了托着武士的手。  
神父向这边看了过来，骑士面不改色地向他解释朋友酗酒上头了，请问有没有祷告室一类的地方可以让他们稍作休息。神父不疑有他，好心地引他们来到偏僻的小室，里面有两张简陋的木床，一面墙镶满彩色玻璃窗，但神父叫他们不要紧张，外面是看不到里面的，临走时还告诉他们旁边盥洗室有温水。神父离开后骑士把软绵绵的武士放在床上，看着武士迷蒙的眼睛。他显然还没有意识到发生了什么，甚至在嘿嘿地自嘲酒量。然后骑士就看着武士越来越不清醒，脸上的表情逐渐趋于空白，最终沉沉睡过去，甚至小声打起呼噜。  
事到如今，骑士再也忍不住，跪在武士床头，脸深深埋进武士胸前散乱的围巾，呼吸他身上男子的气息。那是一种混合汗味和淡淡荷尔蒙的气味，骑士深深着迷于此。然后骑士的脸向上移动，蹭过武士毛茸茸的胡渣，来到他微张的薄唇。他的唇总是刚毅地抿着，但在药物的作用下，完全放松而柔软了。骑士陶醉地吮吸着武士的唇，舌头伸进唇间舔舐武士的齿列，但诱导武士张嘴并没有他想象中那么轻松。于是骑士伸手轻掰他下巴，让他稍稍仰头，舌头便滑进了缝隙。  
在触碰到武士湿润的舌尖时，骑士的大脑有一瞬间的空白——胜利的果实太美味、太多汁了，武士甘甜的唾液让他怎么吸都吸不够，挤出的液体滑落武士的嘴角，骑士也顾不上帮他舔掉。他只是陶醉地吻着，手不由自主地伸向武士的胯下。他对武士袍的构造烂熟于心，在脑海中演练千百次后，闭着眼睛都能三下扒光武士。然而他现在不急，美味要拖得够久才更迷人。  
骑士稍稍被武士的唾液缓解了饥渴后，终于稍有闲心去做其他的了。他隔着袍子摸到了武士沉睡的阴茎，静静蛰伏在衣料之下。然后骑士绕到他身后，一只手撩起武士下摆，摸上了他的兜裆布。骑士无法自控地探头埋进武士的兜裆布，深呼吸了几口，脑子里被武士的荷尔蒙气息填满，身下立刻紧了几分。然后他隔着兜裆布，绕着圈揉搓武士的卵囊，手指在武士的会阴和屁缝之间徘徊。骑士勾起陷在武士丰腴臀肉间的兜裆布条，啪地弹回去——武士依旧毫无反应。于是骑士满意地、像拆精心包裹的礼物盒一样地解开了武士的兜裆布。他掰开武士的双腿，自己跪坐在中间，武士毛躁躁的阴毛和其中的阴茎映入骑士眼帘。骑士不由自主地埋下去，享受毛茸茸刺在自己脸上的触觉和浓重的、混合了精液、汗液以及一点点尿腥味的味道。武士的阴茎贴在骑士嘴边，骑士想也不想地把它含了进来。朝思夜想的美味就在嘴里，骑士不由分泌出大量唾液，无师自通地舔舐武士的龟头，立着舌尖拨动武士的马眼，将其含入喉管挤压他。武士尝起来是咸咸的，虽然每天都有认真洗私处。骑士只这么给他口了一会儿，武士的阴茎就有明显的探头迹象了。骑士等他呼吸明显粗重了起来后，吐出来，抬头端详武士染上潮红的脸。他的眉头轻皱着，唇齿间吐出炙热的气息。  
骑士一手撸动着武士，一手解开他的武士袍。即使在天寒地冻的伊修加德，武士里面也只穿了单薄的内衬，很容易就全都脱掉。此时，武士已经像被撬开的蚌一样，露出鲜美而滑嫩的内里。他健美的小麦色皮肤和肌肉，在薄汗之下仿佛涂了油般富有光泽。尤其是他柔软而壮硕的胸肌，骑士狠揉上去，肉体甚至像液体般渗出他的指缝。骑士舔上他留下的指印，含着武士乳首吸地啧啧作响。他感受到武士硬的更厉害了。他身旁的两条腿有些轻微的扭动，武士的腰肢也无意识地上挺——然后骑士停了下来。武士已经被撩拨起来了，但这并不是全骑士的目的。  
骑士将武士从衣服里捞出来，抱进盥洗室。谢天谢地这里还算干净，而且有可以坐的地方。他找到一根手指宽的软管，接到了水龙头上，然后把武士安置在马桶上，屁股撅起来对着他。扒开武士的臀缝时，骑士忍不住咽了咽口水。他深褐色的肛口毫无知觉地随着呼吸收缩着，对接下来的事情一无所知。骑士给自己手上涂满了油，稍微用温水冲了一下武士肛口后，就揉了上去。实在是太紧、太生涩了，武士的阴茎在前方可怜的摇晃着，身后是骑士一点一点的扩张。在骑士绕圈按摩了许久后，终于可以伸入半个中指指节。武士的大腿紧绷起来，似乎在睡梦中也感受到了入侵的气息。骑士缓慢地伸入再抽出，一边伸出舌头搔武士的会阴让他放松。这很有效，因为他注意到武士的腰不由自主地软了下去，而禁锢着他指头的肌肉也慢慢放松了。于是骑士趁热打铁地插了软管进去，也被武士毫无障碍地纳入体内。  
骑士打开了水龙头——起初是小水量，温柔地灌进武士的肠道。骑士观察着武士的表情，发现他除了皱眉并无更多不适，在帮助他排出过一次水后，一次性开了大水。这时候武士开始挣扎了，他撅起来的屁股扭动着，嘴里发出呜呜的声音，想来是冲刷他柔软肠壁的水量过于大力，激地他本能地想躲避。骑士一手按着他的腿，一手伸到他身下撸动他、摸他会阴、骚他乳头，要不是药效实在强力，武士的挣扎几乎要脱开软管。看他实在难受，骑士把他仰躺着放在地上，折起双腿，细细观察他。  
被灌肠的武士有种惊人的美。一方面，他高涨的阴茎戳在自己肚子上，腰肢不由自主地扭动着，乳首发硬，眼角湿润，面色潮红；而他的断肢、他股间伸进身体源源不断输送液体的软管，和他因为水的积累而渐渐隆起的小腹，又呈现出无比的脆弱和色情之美。骑士在旁边掏出自己硬的能日墙的阴茎，企图通过暴露在冷空气中让自己冷静，不要现在就缴械。当灌肠已经进行到武士无法承受之时，他肛口无法再继续兜住沉重的水，一瞬间像失禁般泄洪出来。他的腿根抽搐着，阴茎上下跳动，发出哭泣般的呜咽声，几乎因此而得到高潮。然而一身水暴露在伊修加德的夜晚实在太冷了，他渐渐蜷了起来，骑士脱下自己的披风裹起了他，抱回床上。  
武士的腿又被折成了被医生检查般的样子——这是对于骑士来说最方便的方式。但这也意味着武士刚被冲洗干净的、嫩嫩的穴口就毫无防备地暴露在骑士眼前。他毫不犹豫地舔了上去，牙齿轻轻扯咬着泛红的嫩肉，舌尖毫无阻碍地刺进武士温暖的肠道。武士嘴里漏出小动物般的声音，配合上他布满情欲的、成熟的脸，让骑士再也无法把持，匆匆给自己阴茎上涂好了油，一挺身深深地埋了进去。  
被真正插入时，武士发出尖锐的呻吟。他似乎被顶得有一瞬间的清明，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛无力地看向疯狂抽送的骑士，被操地管不住嘴，迷迷糊糊得求饶。他现在根本认不出身后在操他屁股的是谁，也想不到为何会沦落到如此地步。他只知道他的肠道太热太痒了，又湿又滑，深处有被什么东西强行撑开过的空虚感，想要被更大力地填满。骑士把武士的双腿搭再肩上，压着他狠操，但终究觉得不尽兴。于是他翻转武士，扶着他的屁股撅好，一插到底，爽得两个人都发出长长的呻吟。然后骑士开始抽送，撞得武士的臀肉发红，肠道紧张地绞紧骑士。  
武士的独臂根本撑不住自己，他只好侧着脸埋在枕头里疯狂喘气。他从未想过自己后面的穴口还有此等用处，一片空白的大脑只觉得被来回摩擦过的那个点爽得他几乎升天，仅存的理智也被蒸发了。然而在他不经意转动眼球时，扫到了他面前巨大的落地窗——窗的外面，许多模糊的人影来来回回地走动——自己身处教堂的事实猛地击中了他。一瞬间，他仿佛觉得自己像是趴在教堂的祭台上被当众凌辱一般，一头冷水浇了下来。他剧烈地挣扎起来——也只是他自认为罢了，骑士单手就压住了他——但是高潮前骑士阴茎对他前列腺的猛烈鞭打让他的大脑无法思考无法运转，过分紧张的神经有让他变得加倍敏感——他射了出来，在骑士完全没有撸动他的前提下。他的眼睛几乎翻到脑后面去，梗着脖子发出无声的呻吟——然后他晕了过去。短暂的清醒加剧了他体力的消耗，他在持续的药效和疲惫中沉沉睡去。


End file.
